APFTR: Sucker Punch Parody
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Parody/Action/Fantasy! This idea happened at 10 pm! Just a fun little story. If you watched Sucker Punch, then you probably already know this. But it has new characters! OC characters and regular Ouran characters. We arent being able to think of a summary, forgive us. If you want to know just look up sucker punch trailer. Please give it a chance! R&R! -Hita and Liet
1. Chapter 1

**APFTR: SuckerPunch Parody!**

**We don't own SuckerPunch or Ouran! But we do own Mya, Rose, Aylin, Tayler, and Krista!**

* * *

_"Everyone has an Angel. A guardian who watches over us. We can't tell what form it'll take. One day an old man, the next a little girl. But don't let appearance fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet there not here to fight our battles. But to whisper from our heart, reminding us that its everyone who holds the power to control the world."_

Rose was sitting on her bed, she looks over her shoulder as the doctor shows up in the door way. He shook his head at her, she then runs down the hall to a room. There her mother's body lays being covered by a white sheet. Talon ran in crying, "No."

Rose grabs his upper arms and holds him in place, he slowly falls to his knees, bringing Rose down with him. Mr. Fells stands in the doorway, grinning evilly. Rose looked over at him, _'this is your_ _fault_,'.

Later on that night they're out burying Mrs. Fells, Rose is watching her father. He's making the same evil grin. The rain falls down as he shovels the dirt over the coffin.

In his study, Mr. Fells pulls out Mrs. Fells' last will and testament. He reads it, only to see that Mrs. Fells left everything in her possession to her son and daughter. He gets very angry and throws everything off of his desk, drinks alcohol, and then throws the bottle into the fire. Meanwhile Rose is putting Talon to bed, making sure that he's asleep before leaving. As she closes the bedroom door, she looks down the hallway to see her father standing there. She turns and runs the other way, closing the door behind her. Mr. Fells grabs the door and reaches in and grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls, breaking the button off. Rose claws at his face, he then shoves the door open. Rose flies backwards to the ground, Mr. Fells looks down at her with a look of disgust. Then he looks over at Talon's door, Rose watching his every move. He starts to walk over to the door, Rose rushing after him. She is too late as he shuts the door and locks it.

Rose watches through the key hole, Mr. Fells throws open Talon's door. He looked over to the door, Talon pops his head over to look. Talon sees his father and quickly leaves the room, locking himself in a closet.

Rose climbs out her window and down outside, running back into the house and grabbing a gun out of her father's study. Mr. Fells kicks the closet door open, to see Talon sitting against the back wall in a sort of fetal position. He goes to enter but feels a presence behind him and turns around.

Rose stood there, soaking wet, her arm slowly rises, pointing a gun at him. She pulls the trigger, the bullet flies by her father into the light bulb of the storage closet and into a pipe where it then bounces and hits Talon. Rose runs into the closet, dropping the gun as she fell to her knees and grabbed Talon. She finds blood on her hands from somewhere on Talon's body, then realizing that he is dead she starts to cry but then remembers her father out in the hall.

She puts Talon down and grabs her gun again, rushing out and pointing it at him. He dropped the phone he was on, raising his hands. She shook her head and ran down the hall, dropping the gun.

Mr. Fells calls the police and they arrive, they find her out buy her mother's grave. She sits by their cop car, while a man injects her with some sort of tranquilizer. She's placed in the car with her father where they then drive to 'Lennox House for the Mentally Insane'.

Two men dressed in white outfits come out and drag Rose into the building.

_"You can deny your Angels exist. Convince ourselves they can't be real. They show up anyway, in strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight."_

__She gets dragged in a couple more feet into the building, where she sees another man in white wearing a key around his neck. Behind her the large doors close with a loud metallic click.

* * *

This is just a little teaser/tester chapter. We just wanna see if this is going to get popular or not~ So review please! Hope you liked it!

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**APFTR: SuckerPunch Parody!**

**We don't own SuckerPunch or Ouran! But we do own Mya, Rose, Aylin, Tayler, and Krista!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

She gets dragged in a couple more feet into the building, where she sees another man in white wearing a key around his neck. Behind her the large doors close with a loud metallic click.

* * *

The man stood there, his orange hair spiked out in a messy fashion, he takes the clipboard from Mr. Fells. He reads it over.

"You're the father?"

Mr Fells nods, "That's right."

Hikaru nodded back, "I remember, we talked on the phone."

Rose stares at the key, then to her surroundings and back to the ground.

Hikaru grabs his key and unlocks the gate door behind him, "Okay, come with me. We're going to take you to the theater. Dr. Haruhi Fujioka is gonna wanna take a look at her. She always gets to see all the new girls," he pats Mr. Fells arm.

They walked through the gate.

"Don't worry, dad, everythings going to be fine. We've got everything under control around here."

Hikaru turned and locked the gate behind them. He turned back around and spread his arms out, walking in front of them.

"Okay come on, follow me." Hikaru ordered, walkig down a hallway.

They walked down halls, hearing laughter and echoing footsteps. But the most distracting noise was the jiggling of door knobs. They then rounded a corner to see a set of double push doors. Hikaru turns and faces them, kicking the doors open behind him.

"Sp this is what we call the theater."

They enter a room with a bunch of tables set up, at least two girls at each table. They were playing games.

"Liar!" One girl shouts, slamming her cards down and flipping the table over. She then attacked the girl she had been playing with.

Hikaru shouts, "Girls!"

The guards go to break them apart but dont want to leave Rose's side.

"Go! Go!" Hikaru ushered, keeping an eye on Rose.

They let go and go break the two apart.

"Girls! Behave!" Hikaru scolds.

Hikaru walked in further, moving Rose along. Hikaru turns and motions for Mr. Fells to come and join them.

"Ayanokoji! Momoka!" Hikaru shouted, "Sit down!"

The guards forcefully shoved the two girls into chairs. Rose looked down.

Hikaru looked at Mr. Fells, "The girls use this area as a place to be social. Dr. Fujioka, she uses it to help them deal with their issues."

A woman with brown hair stood on a stage set up like a bedroom, a girl on the bed.

"Polish therapy, I guess. It's really quite a show to watch them touch, beat them, and whatever. Dr. Fujioka seems to think it helps them. I'm not so sure whether it does or doesn't."

Rose looks and sees a table with two girls, a third being led back by a guard. A long brown haired girl, a short haired blond girl, and a long dark brown almost black haired girl. The girls were looking over at Rose as well.

"But whether it does or doesn't, wont matter much to you because once we take care of every little piece of business, there won't be any of that for this one."

Mr. Fells nodded, "Good."

Hikaru made a wide motion with his hands, "It's going to be paradise. If you know what I mean. All all your troubles will be over."

Rose looks around and then up to the girl still sitting up on the stage. She had short brown hair and a pale complexion and green eyes. Dr. Fujioka looks at the girl and then the tape player sitting next to her, getting out a tape from a box.

Hikaru whispers to Mr. Fells, "Kaoru always knew. $1,400 on the phone. Ah, I'm taking a big risk here. So it's going to have to be $2,000 even."

Mr. Fells glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about? Don't try and cheat me, Hikaru. We had a deal," he hissed.

Hikaru looks at him intently, "Look, father, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Clearly you're a man that can take care of himself. I don't know what you did to this girl and, frankly, I don't wanna know. But what are you going to tell the detective when he comes snooping around? I'm sure they're gonna love to hear her side of the story. So do we have a deal?"

Mr. Fells looked at him for a few seconds, "Yeah."

"Okay."

Mr. Fells pulled out his wallet and pays Hikaru the $2,000."

"Okay! I'm going to start your music. You are safe. It's all safe," Dr. Fujioka tells the girl as hshe holds the girl's stare.

"Now just relax, and just let go," She ordered as she hit play on the tape player.

Hikaru looks back over to Mr. Fells to continue their conversation, "Now here's the other thing. I don't have a doctor on staff."

"What?"

"But there just so happens to be one scheduled to come in. He'll be here in five days. So I'll just forge your signature, I've done it about a thousand times," he reassures Mr. Fells.

Haruhi looks to the girl, "It's like we talked about, YOU control this world."

Rose looks up at the stage with a small spark of interest.

"I told the police she lost her mind when her mother died. The truth is nothing more complicated," Mr. Fells answered to one of Hikaru's questions.

Rose isn't even listening to what the two men are talking about but continues holding the girl on stages' stare.

"Let the pain go. Let the hurt go. Let the guilt go. What you're imagining right now, that world you control, that place can be as real as any pain." Dr. Haruhi says.

Rose hears here Hikaru behind her, "Don't want to hurt the memory thing? Don't worry. She won't even remember her name when I'm done with her."

Hikaru smirks, looking at Rose. Then turning and leading them back out.

Later on Rose is being led down the halls, the same two men walking her down. A man with a lighter stands next to a cage gate, Rose looks at the gate, then to the lighter the man is tossing. He then knocks on the glass window next to him with the lighter. The woman behind the glass hits a button and the door unlocks and swings open.

The same four girls from the theater walked in a group with Rose in the middle. They all looked into a room, into Hikaru's office. On the big wall behind his desk was a huge map of the whole establishment.

-Time Skip-

In the kitchen Rose is putting boxes of food on shelves, a blank look on her face. The girl with short long brown hair dropped a bunch of onions on the counter where the Cook is chopping up potatoes. The blond cook(Honey) stabbed his knife into the wooden table/counter, Rose stared at it.

-Time Skip-

Rose sat on the floor in one of the bathroom stalls, cleaning a toilet. She looks behind her to see Hikaru bending down in front of her. The intricate key dangling by a chain from his neck. Rose looks at it then back to Hikaru's amber/green eyes. He reaches out and fingers a lock of her brown hair.

-Time Skip-

Rose is soon tied to a chair by two nurses. A doctor walks in, he closes the curtain behind himself. The doctor starts to prepare for the procedure they are about to preform on her, a lobotomy vertical cross section. He holds up the nail like tool and holds it up between her eye lid and eye brow line, he's about to hit the thing in when the girl shouts out, "Stop!"

Tayler glares at Aylin, the girl with dark almost blackish brown hair, in the male doctors costume.

"Get that thing the hell away from me! Get it away from me!" Tayler, the girl with the long brown hair, snapped.

"And shut off that damn music!" she looks to Krista and Mya, who were dressed as the nurses, "Undo these straps. And don't forget my ankles."

It was all four of the girls from the theater, dressed up in costumes. Wigs and all.

Haruhi looks up at Tayler on the stage, "Is there a problem, Tayler?"

Tayler takes off the blond wig and ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't you get the point of this? It's to turn people on! I get the sexy little school girl thing, I even get the helpless mental patient, right? That can be hot. But what is this? Lobotomized vegetable? How 'bout something a little more commercial, for God's sake?"

Hikaru, Rose, and Mr. Fells stood in the back of the room.

Hiakru called out to Tayler, asking her to come over to them. Tayler looked down at Dr. Fujioka and jumps of the stage, walking backwards towards Hikaru.

Tayler looks at Dr. Fujioka, "You gotta help me! I'm the star of the show remember?"

"I'll figure something out," she responds to Tayler and then turns to the girls on stage, "Alright ladies! Let's wrap it up!"

Hikaru smiled, "Tayler, I want you to meet someone. This is-"

"Don't tell me the Priest brought her here from the orphanage?" Krista asked, looking at Mr. Fells.

Hikaru laughed, "Yeah, that's right. The High Roller's coming for her in five days. He's just going to do a little flower picking," Hikaru fingered through Rose's hair, she pulled away from him.

"Tayler, can you do me a favor please? Show this little flower around? Give her a little tour of the establishment?"

"Hikaru, please, you saw the show okay? I don't have the time. Let my sister take her."

Hikaru and Rose just looked as Tayler as she talked.

"Krista!" Tayler called.

The girl dressed as a nurse with the blonde wig, looked over and took off the wig. Running her hand through her short brown tresses, she ran down and over next to Tayler.

"Show her around will ya sis?"

Tayler and Krista exchanged looks.

"Alright, come on! Let's go. Don't worry, I don't bite very hard," Krista grinned, walking towards the door.

Rose steps forward, Mr. Fells puts a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Goodbye, my dear."

Rose turned and spit in his face. Krista smiled and pulled Rose down the hall, "Come on!"

Mr. Fells stood wiping his face and shouting at her.

"This way! You're going to be okay. Just takes a little while to get used to. So! How'd you become an orphan?"

Rose just looked at Krista.

"Oh, I get it. It's complicated right?" Well we all have our stories here. Complicated."

She goes in a room and turns on the lights, "These are the rooms where we bring the clients. There are fresh towels in all the bathrooms. And-"

Krista sees the look on Rose's face and stops.

"Turn that on please!" Krista points to a switch.

Rose flips it and a tape starts to play.

"Hikaru, owns the club. And we, my dear, are the main attraction. Ta-da! The clubs a front for his business. He's gambling with the clients, and making deals. He brings in the clients and its our job to make them feel, ya know, _special_."

-In the Dance Hall-

Mya stretches, "She looks stuck up to me."

Aylin frowned, "No, she's scared. I feel sorry for her."

"Aylin, you feel sorry for everyone. Do you remember when you first got here? No one felt sorry for you."

Tayler looked at them, "Don't get too attached to her, okay? Hikaru's saving her for the High Roller."

Mya laughed as they continue practicing their stretches for dancing, "She's no virgin."

* * *

Review please! Hope you liked it!

~Hita and Liet Say Good Bye~


End file.
